


i choose you

by smorestxllison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, from madison's poetry journal, kind of cute kind of sad, think of it what you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Kudos: 1





	i choose you

i could've had wealth  
i could've had freedom  
i could've had endless new opportunities  
but i chose you

i've seen you at your best  
and at your worst  
singing to your heart's content  
or crying 'til your eyes were red  
it's true, i chose you

you were there when my soul is blue  
comforting until the dawn  
your presence brings something new  
all sign of despair are gone  
i chose you

then and always  
i'll choose you


End file.
